What lies beneath the dark
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: Sango, an FBI agent and her team must try and stop a serial killer who is on a killing spree. He's mysterious and dangerous. This could be the teams most hardest case they've faced yet...Will they solve the puzzle?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh God, what on earth is that smell?" asked Agent Emma.

"Dead bodies..." replied Sango holding her gun out in front of her walking through the house. Sango Tajiya, FBI agent walked through the house and after a while declared it clear.

Sango only 22yrs of age has shoulder length hair and light brown eyes. She's an FBI agent trying to catch a serial killer. Her team partners include Emma who has red hair and green eyes, Miroku who has black hair and dark brown eyes, Kevin who has blonde hair and blue eyes, Ian brown hair and grayish eyes, Alison who has blonde hair and brown eyes and Inuyasha...His hair color is still undecided by the team.

"We've got no trace of who this killer is." Agent Miroku says. Him and Sango share a close bond. Lovers in a sense of ways. All of a sudden the team which include Emma, Miroku, Sango, and Ian all hear a scuffing noise. They all turn around with their guns up to be welcomed by a neighbor who takes off running when he sees them.

"FBI stop!" Sango yelled running after the man. He was old. In his mid-40's maybe. He had brown/grayish hair and wasn't that tall. Sango caught up to him and jumped on him taking them both down. She pinned his hands behind his back and the other crew ran after.

"Who are you?" She asked struggling to keep him still. "I'm just the neighbor." the man said in a shaky voice.

"Why were you running?" Miroku asked standing the man up.

"Well, when I saw you guys I thought you were going to shot. And Markus isn't very nice to me." the man said.

"wait, who's Markus?" Emma asked putting her gun away. The wind blew strong kicking Sango's and Emma's hair in their faces. "Is he the guy who lives here?"

The man nodded, "Can I go now?"

Miroku sighed and Ian stepped around Sango. "As long as we may check in with you if we need anything." The man looked at them confused yet nodded. They let him go and he went back to his house. Sango sighed putting her hands on her forehead.

"Well, least we know the killers name." said Ian. Ian was the geek of the team while Sango and Emma were the code crackers along with being hot. Miroku the kind of laid back and Inuyasha being the serious one. Alison the computer geek who also helped out.

"Ian, call the cops to come by and get this stuff. I'm going back to the office to try and look up a Markus who lives in this neighborhood." Sango said. Ian nodded and got out his cell walking back into the house.

"I'll stay here with Ian." Miroku said and Emma volunteered to go with Sango.

Back at the office Alison moved fast. Papers in her hand and cell in the other one. Sango walked into her office and sighed. Another crime scene with no trace of evidence. It has been 2weeks now and no one could find anything on this killer. Not even Ian. Skinny Ian who wore glasses. Sango thought he was so cute with the whole nerdy look. It fit him perfectly.

Sango's phone ranged and she answered it after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Sango, you need to get down here...I think...I might have something." It was Inuyasha on the other end. He sounded sick almost which was never good. Nothing could really make him sick. After he told her where he was she drove down there to meet him. Just as Sango was walking up she heard a gunshot. She ducked for cover pulling out her gun staying very cautious of her surroundings. Inuyasha appeared behind her.

"See who shot?" he asked. Sango shook her head and started forward until she heard another shot and saw someone running.

"FBI stop right there!" She yelled pointing her gun at the tall man standing before her. His back was turned from her so she couldn't make out what he looked like. Inuyasha ran to where he heard shooting at only to find a security guard on the ground bleeding.

"Turn around and put your hands up!" she said. The man did as she was told. When he looked at her he had a wicked smile on his face. A smile such as evil himself.

"Detective, I see we meet again." he said smiling. "Oh wait, that's right, I've only seen you and you're team."

"Keep your hands up!" she yelled but the tall man only walked towards her. "Markus, put your damn hands up!" But Markus had other plans.

"Here's what I'll do. You let me go and I won't blow your team member in there with that guard up to pieces."

Sango looked at his hand not noticing that he had anything in it at first. She had to think...Think fast!

Just as Markus was walking towards her Sango pulled her trigger and shot him in the arm. He flew back and Sango shot him again in the leg. She then got out her phone and called her office.

"What's up baby?" Miroku said laughing.

"Don't mess with me Miroku. I need cops here now! I'm at 1568 street on fifth avenue." she said aiming her gun at Markus.

"Wait, the old warehouse where no one goes anymore?" Miroku asked sounding serious. "Yes. Markus is going to blow it up and Inu is inside with a security guard who has been shot down I need--."

Just as she was saying Markus laughed and held up a remote and pressed a red small button. "Say goodbye detective." he said getting up and jumping over into the water.

"Inuyasha." she said dropping her phone as Miroku called out to her on the other end. "Inuyasha get out! Nooo!" she screamed running towards the warehouse but before she could get there she saw a bright red/organe light burst into flames as she went flying across a bin of wooden boxes and slamming into a brink wall.

Sango tried to get up but saw that she was badly hurt and soon fell into unconsciousness...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sango?" Miroku said putting his hand on her cheek. "Agent Tajiya? Can you hear me?" A doctor asked as she was coming to.

Sango moaned and slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a hospital. "What am I doing here?" she asked trying to keep her head from spinning. She didn't realize but her head was hurting along with her arm and something else she couldn't figure out just yet. But just as she had asked such a question she realized why she was there in the first place.

"Inuyasha!" She said bolting up in a rush that kind of hurt. Miroku put his arm around her to keep her from doing anything else. "Where is he?" she asked ignoring her own pain.

Ian walked into the room along with Emma and Kevin. "He's...He didn't make it..." Miroku said lowering his voice to a whisper.

Kevin, chief of the team stepped forward with his hands crossed in front of him. For the first time that Sango has known him, he actually looks like this is hard for him.

"He was inside and you weren't. Important thing is that you're alive. We can't lose two agents. You'll be released tomorrow so I'll drive back out to pick you up." Kevin said taking her hands. "I'm glad you're alive Sango."

Sango took a deep breath. She couldn't bare to lose it here...Not now. After everyone had gone home and left Sango to be, she laid in the bed and cried.

"_It's my fault he's dead now! I should have stopped him from going in...I should have done something!"_ She thought to herself. The night passed and day came. Sango was then released to go.

"Thanks chief." she said getting into his car.

"Well, we couldn't think of losing you either and everyone else is busy. When we found you, we also found blood. Guessing you came face-to-face with Markus we got a sample of it and it's at the lab right now. I don't know what we will find with just his blood but we'll try our best."

"What is wrong with everyone? Is his death not meaningful to anyone?" Sango asked. "We sit here in _your_ car talking about a case that I could care less about right now and you don't stop to think that one of our team member is dead!?" Sango was starting to get really mad which was hard for her to do unless she really cared.

Kevin looked at her as he turned a corner and sighed, "Don't do this Sango. We're all hurt but we have to finish this case. We just need--."

"Don't tell me all we need is to get back to work. With all due respect chief but _this_, losing him is too much! How can we think about finding Markus when _he_ killed him!" she said cutting him off.

"Agent Sango! Are you questioning my orders here?" Kevin asked.

"No, sir."

"Then just give everyone time. Once we catch Markus we'll all figure something out. Till then we just have to keep going."

Sango sighed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was at the station. She wasn't going to let her injury stop her from working on this case nor on any other case for that matter.

"Sango!" Miroku called out to her walking over to her.

"Hey Miku."

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked her. Miroku was 23yrs of age and loved Sango dearly. They both loved each other really.

"Ah, I was going to stay late and try and finish the paperwork I have. Why got something on your mind?" She asked putting her hair back in a pony tail. Miroku closed her door and stepped forward putting his hand on her cheek bringing her close to him.

"I _was_ hoping you would like to stop by my place for a while tonight." he said whispering in her ear. Sango closed her eyes and sighed trying to contain herself.

"I'll see what I can do." she said looking at him. As if she actually had anything _else_ to do but paper work. Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist being very gentle since she was hurt and kissed her deeply.

"I really, really am glad you're alive and okay." he said. "I need to go and pick up something but I'll see you tonight about 7pm?" he said walking out not giving her a chance to respond. Just as he left Sango's cell ranged.

"What you got for me Alison?" she said.

"Well, the blood that Markus left behind after you shooting him which must I say great shoot!"

"Thanks." Sango said half smiling.

"Well, there isn't much I can really say but in his blood on rather _on_ his blood he must have had a strand of someone's else hair because I've been looking up and--."

"wait, hair? Alison, who's hair is it?" Sango asked not caring about the other stuff. She could hear Alison typing in the background and sighing.

"Okay, her name is...Kiyoshi Ming Yu. She's a freshman in college but apparently she hasn't been in school."

"Or maybe she has but she's been seeing Markus in between." Sango said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are two things here. The hair he had could either be because he has her _or_ maybe she could be seeing him and her hair fell off on him."

"How so?"

"It's like he's lying about who he might be with her...Either way, can you get an address on her Al?"

_~type~type~type~type~type._

"Ah, I've got both the school and address. the home address is 18 wellstreet, butternut lane. and the school's name is Laka Waka University."

"Great, thanks Ali. You're a lifesaver."

"That's what I'm here for babe."

Sango nodded and hung up walking out her office into Kevin's. She laid the paper down in front of him.

"Kiyoshi Ming Yu, 18yr-old girl in college...I think Markus might have her or she might be his next victim." Sango said. Kevin stood up and walked passed her.

"You and Ian go to the college and me and Emma and Miroku will take a look at the house."

Sango nodded. Ian and her both went to the college. Walking up they both hard a shot, ducked and took out their guns. They slowly made their way to where they heard the noise. Ian kicked in the door and aimed his gun. Gasps went through the whole room as Sango looked through realizing it was a classroom full of students.

"Don't shoot!" screamed one of the teachers.

"Lab project. We thought we heard shooting." Ian said relaxing.

"Sorry to barge in like this ma'am but we're with the FBI" Sango said taking out her badge and showing it to her. "But we need to ask a few questions about a student her by the name of Kiyoshi Ming Yu."

As Sango said the name one of the students shot up in a flash and gasped, "Have you found her!?" She started crying.

Sango put her gun away and walked over to the student. "What do you mean...Have we_ found_ her?"

The girl looked down and wiped her eyes.

"Miss, may we have a word with you out in the hall?" Ian said. They all walked out and the girl broke down in Sango's arms.

"Dear, wont you tell us what you mean?" She asked looking at the girl.

"Kiyoshi hasn't really been in her dorm. I'm her roommate. I haven't seen her in 2weeks and I told someone about it but they said she had notified them that she was going on a drive and would be back soon and not to worry. But she never came back!"

"Who did this someone look like that told you?" Ian asked.

"He was tall, dark hair and just the wickedest smile ever and it gave me the creeps." The girl said.

"Is there anything else you saw? Like a tattoo maybe or something else?" Sango asked.

"He did have like a tattoo on his right forearm...It said Maître de l'assassinat in big black words."

Ian sighed getting out his phone.

"What does it mean? Why are you even hear?" Asked the teacher.

"This man you've just described to us is a serial killer. Very dangerous and highly skilled in taking bodies apart." Ian said walking back over to them obviously not caring if he freaks them out. " We need to know if you see him around here often and if so where?"

"He works here from what he wears." the girl said. "Don't know where in the building though. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Please do give us a call if you see him again. Don't hesitate." Sango said giving the girl their card. The girl nodded and went back into the classroom.

"Same goes for you ma'am."

"Will do. Thank you."

Sango and Ian walked back out to their car. "What now? We now know where he gets his victims from. We can't just leave here and let someone else get killed." asked Sango.

"We'll send over some cops who will take night shifts. Chances are Markus wouldn't dare take a girl in the brood day light." he said starting the car and driving off.

The day passed and night fell. Sango was way too tired to go anywhere but home.

"Hello?" Miroku said.

"I'm not going to be able to come over...I just...I really need to just go home and lay down. I'm sorry." she said starting her car up.

"No, it's okay. Maybe next time. You drive safe and rest...I love you." he said sitting up from bed. He was hoping that she would come over but he knew she been through a lot so it didn't bother him..._much_.

"I love you too." she said before hanging up and driving home.

"More than you think..." Miroku said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and Sango was starting to feel better. Head wasn't hurting as much.

"Agent Sango. Looking hot as always." Miroku said walking up behind her.

"What's up Miroku?" She asked. It was about 8:00 at night and Sango was just leaving.

"Instead of going home. Why not come by my place?" He said with his puppy eyes look which Sango could never say no to.

"Fine." she said laughing.

After leaving Miroku drove her himself. He was beyond happy she finally came over. It had been months since she's been over. Granted the whole team knew both Miroku and Sango had a thing going on so it didn't bother them whenever one of their teammates would tease them about the other.

"I haven't been over in so long." Sango said walking around his house. It smelled like him. Which she loved. Miroku took her hands and pulled her into the back.

"I know." he said smiling turning back to face her.

"Hmm, you're always so beautiful to me." he said pushing her hair back from her face making her blush. Without waiting for a response from Sango he lend down and kissed her. He started taking off her shirt but his phone ranged before he could even start.

"What?"

"You need to get down here." Chief Kevin said on the other end. "We may have found Ming Yu."

Miroku squeezed his phone and hung up. "We need to go." he said pulling on Sango's hand out the door. "Kevin says the might have found Kiyoshi."

Sango sighed not bothering to reply back.

"What do we got?" Sango asked walking up to Emma and Kevin.

"Kiyoshi Ming Yu." Emma said pointing down to the dead body next to her. Sango bent down with her gloves on and lifted up the cover.

Kiyoshi Ming Yu had light brown hair and her face was covered in blood. Almost like it had been torn off but the killer left in such a hurry.

"Horrible way to go." Kevin said.

"That poor girl." Sango said covering her back up and standing. Miroku walked over to Ian who was too busy studying something to notice him walking up.

"Someone needs to tell the school and family." Kevin said.

"Well, me and Ian can go tell her family." Sango offered.

"Yeah, me and Miroku can go to her school and break the news. Find something that might be useful." Emma said.

"Okay, I'll go back to the office and look for something, anything." Kevin said.

The day passed and Emma along with Miroku went up to the school.

Emma knocked on the classroom door before opening it. "Sorry to bother everyone but we need to take you and you." Emma said pointing to the teacher and the girl who talked to Sango the last time. "I'm Agent Emma and this is Agent Miroku. We're with the FBI. Are you the roommate of Kiyoshi Ming Yu?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, my names Kristen. Have you found her??"

Emma looked at Miroku and sighed. "Kiyoshi was found last night dead...Near a warehouse. We're sorry." Miroku said.

Kristen took in a breath and looked at Emma with tears in her eyes. "You said you'd bring her back."

"Kristen, we never said that. My other partners Agent Sango and Agent Ian only came here to ask questions. We-."

"How could you let this happen?!" Kristen asked tearing flowing. "You're the FBI for crying out loud! You're supposed to find people. Not let them die and _then_ find 'em!"

"Kristen, we didn't have enough information in order to track down the killer. We are sorry." Miroku said trying to comfort the girl which only mad her even more madder.

"No! you did! You could have tracked him down! Now she's dead! And she'll never come back!" she said louder now.

"Kris, stop it." the teacher said putting her hand on Kristen's shoulder but Kristen jerked herself away and walked up to Emma.

"This is all your fault she's dead now! Never to come back!" Kristen yelled at Emma and then before anyone realized what was happening Kristen slapped Emma.

"Kristen!" The teacher said pulling her away. But Kristen walked off crying.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked Emma as she took her hand away from the spot Kristen slapped her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied back rubbing her cheek smiling.

"I am so sorry. She's just upset." said the teacher.

"It's okay ma'am. We understand. Just make sure to give us a call if anyone else goes missing please." Emma said handing her a card. The teacher nodded and walked back into the classroom. Emma turned back to Miroku and sighed walking pass him.

"That girl packs a hard punch." Emma said.

Later that day back at the office Sango walked up to Emma. "Oh my gosh! What the happened to you!?" she asked looking at Emma's face. Emma was younger then Sango and she had always cared for her as if she was her sister.

"Oh, ah Kristen, Kiyoshi's friend slapped me. It's nothing though." she said turning away.

Sango sighed closing her eyes. "Why don't you go home and rest." Ian said to her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to go and get something." she said standing up walking pass him. Outside the air hit her in the face making her gasp. It felt good to her. Just as she was walking to her car --which wasn't too far from the building--exploded sending her flying across into her own office window.

The whole office ran out to help her. "Sango are you okay?" Kevin asked helping her help. She nodded but just as she did so she saw a tall man run. She pushed passed Kevin and Miroku pulling out her gun.

"Stop!" she yelled but the man didn't. Sango fired at him but missed. She fired again but her gun was empty. She cursed under her breathe, threw her gun down and took off after the man. Half way from losing him she took a leap and jumped on him bring him down. The man fought her but Sango managed to turn him over. He pushed her off and got up but Kevin and Miroku had stopped him from running by sweeping him from his feet.

"Who are you?!" Kevin asked cuffing the man. But the man didn't respond. Obviously he wasn't Markus. Much younger than him.

Sango still laid on her back until Ian helped her up. "You okay?" he asked. Sango just nodded a little out of it. Ian helped her stand since she wasn't really there. Kevin and Miroku took the man back to the office. Emma put her hand on Sango's arm helping her stand as well. Sango had a cut on her forehead and her shoulder hurt. She took in a breath and let it out stepping away from Ian and Emma.

"I'm okay. Really." she assured them. Which she was okay. Just a little confused on who that man was and why blow up her car?

"he's not talking." Miroku said.

"Then we hold him until he does say something." Emma said.

"It's late. I'm heading home for the night." Sango said. She was beat.

"Okay, Night Sango." Emma said. Miroku took Sango's hand and walked with her out the door.

"What--."

"You don't have a car. I do. I'll drive you home." he said. Sango shrugged and got into his car.

"Thanks for driving me home." she said opening the door. Miroku didn't bother saying anything. Instead he lend in and kissed her. Kissed her deeply and passionately.

Sango threw her bag and keys down as Miroku picked her up, shut the door and carried her into the back. Sango started to work on his shirt unbuttoning it as he worked on her neck.

"Don't...you have to...go back?" Sango asked as he continued on her neck. Miroku groaned and sighed against her neck.

"Doing this is way better then interrogating a man who we have no idea is." he said.

"Okay." Sango said pulling him down on top of her. Once they were both naked Miroku didn't bother to waste time.


	4. Chapter 4

_~ring~ ~ring~ ~ring~ ~ring~_

"Yes?" Sango answered.

"Okay, guessing on that you're phone ranged like 4times and you're now just picking it up something has to be up?" Alison said on the other end.

"Alison, what do you want?" Sango said.

Alison cleared her throat and sighed, "Kiyoshi's friend Kristen wants to talk to you. She says she'd rather talk to you than to Emma."

"Okay, where does she want me to meet her?"

"Hmm, on 89th street over by the café."

"Okay, I'll be there." Sango said before hanging up but Alison stopped her.

"Wait!, are you okay? You normally answer your phone."

"Yes Alison. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just really tired." Which she was tired.

"Okay. Have fun today!" Alison said before hanging up. Sango sighed, closed her phone and sat up in her bed. It had been 2days since her and Miroku slept together. She was feeling perfectly fine but her work was taking a toll on her. Wasn't going to stop her from going in though.

"Emma, you should go with Ian to Kiyoshi's house and look around." Kevin said. Everyone always thought of Ian as the baby in the whole team. He not only looked fragile but also skinny as a pole. Though he was perfectly healthy just skinny.

"Okay, fine by me." Emma said picking up a stack of papers and walking off.

"Kristen?" Sango said approaching a girl who looked even smaller then she had seen her before.

"Agent Sango, I'm glad you came." She said standing up.

"It's my pleasure. So what's on your mind?" She said sitting down.

"Well, after hearing about Kiyoshi's death, I thought about--and _really_ thought about--where the killer you're looking for might be. I mean I guess."

"Go on."

"Well, you see there's this room a couple of doors down from where me and Kiyoshi's dorm was. Every time I'd leave for class I would always see the same man waiting outside our door. I thought nothing of it at the time because well, school security. Just checking in on two teenage girls." she said shrugging. It was obvious to Sango that this is hard for her to talk about.

"You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." she said putting her hand on top of Kristen's hand.

"No, I want to. You need this. I want to help." She replied back taking a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Kiyoshi, she...she loved everyone. Was so nice and sweet. This guy...he looked so young so I knew it wasn't the one you're probably looking for. To make it short she fell for him and something in my gut told me something was wrong or...off about this guy."

"Wait, so you're telling me this guy is not the one with the tattoo on his arm but a different one?"

Kristen nodded and continued. "She said she was going on a drive with the boy she liked and not to worry but--."

"Where were they headed?" Sango said gripping Kristen's hands.

Kristen thought and thought then gasped, "She said they were going to California."

Sango titled her head to one side and excused herself from the table.

"What you got Sango? Miroku said.

"Kristen says Kiyoshi had a thing with someone. I'm guessing Markus doesn't work alone or didn't work alone for that matter. She also says that Kiyoshi went on a trip to Cali with the boy."

"Weird. First off who is this boy and secondly...how in God's name did she end up back here in Washington?"

"I don't know...But I'm guessing the boy that we have is the one Kiyoshi was crushing on."

"Well, puzzle one is in...I hope. I'll see if I can get something or anything out of that boy. I'll see you later." he said hanging up.

Sango walked back over to the table and sat down. "Kristen, I need your help. You are the only person who knows what this boy looks like. I would like you to come with me and help identify someone we caught. Do you think you could do that please?"

Kristen nodded and got up. They both walked out to the car and drove to the station. As soon as Kristen walked into the back where lead to the keep box where they kept people for questioning Kristen ran up to the box and gasped.

"That's him! That's the boy who went with Kiyoshi!"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked her. Kristen nodded and looked down. "Agent Emma?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I...I didn't mean too." she said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Emma said. "What are we going to do now since we know he's the one who took her?"

Ian walked up behind Kristen and covered her ears with his hand. He didn't want her hearing this."Once Kiyoshi's body they not only found beat marks but also found out that she had been sexually raped and possibly tortured. They also noticed that her stomach had been cut open and well...The lab is guessing she was pregnant. Sango sighed and Emma put her hands over her face.

"What is it?" Kristen asked pushing Ian's hands out of the way.

Sango offered a smile and assured her nothing was wrong. But now this wasn't just a case about saving the next victim. But a case on saving a baby as well.

"Was she pregnant?" Kevin asked. But Kristen shook her head. "Not that I knew of. Why?"

"Kevin took her into his office to break the news. This wasn't going to be easy.

Emma walked into the room and sat across from the boy as Sango followed in.

"Where is the baby?" Emma asked. The boy just shrugged not answering. They had been at this for 2days now and he still refused to talk. Sango started to get pissed off. New born baby. God only knew how old the baby must be.

After hours of trying to get him to talk Emma brought in pictures...Pictures of Kiyoshi.

"This is what happened to Kiyoshi! This is what you and Markus did. Now if you don't tell us where that baby is you could be facing life in prison and maybe possibly death." Sango said.

The boy turned his head away and sighed. Just as they were about to give up he opened his mouth. "The baby is safe. She's alive and healthy...We take care of her...Kiyoshi was maybe...a couple of months pregnant when we killed her. I didn't kill her though...Markus did..." he said.

"So who got her pregnant?" Emma asked.

"Markus did...he had known her for some time and well he raped her I guess not caring rather she got pregnant or not."

"Was he a friend of the family maybe?" Sango said.

"I don't think so...I guess he just knew her..."

Sango sighed and walked out the room. "Where is he?" Emma asked.

"He lives everywhere. Always moving. I don't even know myself." He said shrugging.

After hours of being at the office and taking Kristen back home Sango started feeling sick. Sick like she was going to be sick. At that instinct she walked out of her office and towards Miroku's.

"What's up hon?" he said turning around to face her in his chair with papers in his hand.

"Did you release?" she asked him.

"What do you mean did I _release_--oh...ah, that?" he asked standing up. Sango just nodded. "No, I--I didn't release in you...I er, I pulled out before that. Why?"

"I'm feeling sick...Really sick." she said. Miroku got up and hugged her. "I wouldn't release just yet...I don't know why you could be sick but you should go to the doctor." he said. Sango just nodded to dizzy to care about responding at the moment...Was she pregnant herself? And if so what will she do? She can't take time off from this case. She isn't even ready for kids yet...

**Just so everyone knows. My idea for this story came from a show I'm like...obsessed with right now** **called "Criminal Minds." I love that show! Feel free to PM me with any Q's or story ideas you'd like to either read about or have featured in one of my next stories. I'm always open to answer anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed for Sango. Odd enough that she was sick but morning sickness along with say sickness wasn't normal for her. Since Miroku _did_ pull out like he said he did...Maybe he didn't know...Did he pull out? Sango shook her head coming out from her office trying to block everything. She felt crappy like she was a total mess but in the humans eye she looked totally perfectly together like she always looked. Brown hair nicely done with curls at the bottom of it. Beautiful purple shirt on with her black pants and jacket on. Her make-up looking just right. Only thing that gave her away was her skin. Flawless skin as everyone else but just a little paler than usual.

"Hey." Ian said as she walked passed him.

"Yeah." she said turning around.

"You okay? Your looking pretty pale." he said.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I just...feel a little sick. But I'm good." Which she was feeling just sick...With maybe morning/day sickness.

Ian nodded and turned back around. Sango headed for Miroku's office until she felt a tap on her shoulder making her jump a little.

"Oh, hey! I didn't mean to startle you. I just...You need to go home and Rest." Emma said. But before Sango could protest Emma was pushing her out the door.

"Now go home and rest!" she said pushing Sango out the door. She was so stunned that she could even think of a comeback for Emma.

As Sango was leaving for her car her phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Agent Sango?" Kristen said on the other end sounding frantic.

"Kristen what is it?"

"Put me on speaker please." the girl cried. Sango ran back inside and put her phone on speaker.

"Kristen tell us what's wrong?" Sango damned as everyone gathered around her.

"I...I need...Help me!!" she screamed into the phone while crying. You could hear footsteps in the background and a loud thud.

"The BAU really doesn't keep anything secret. It was so easy to find out where Kristen lived after seeing you all with her. Her friend Kiyoshi...She tasted wonderful. I wish I could have kept her for myself but that brat baby was getting in the way. So I had to do something. But I have a new girl now." Markus said into the phone. The team could hear Kristen screaming in the background also along with a baby. You could hear Markus hitting Kristen which made Emma tense up. "This one will make of a more fun than that last one." he finished laughing.

"Where is she?" Sango asked but Markus just laughed. They could all hear Kristen screaming. Pleading for him to stop. Not to hurt her. Sango felt so helpless no one could do anything. Then the phone clicked off leaving them all in silence.

"What do we do? We don't know where they are." Ian said after a moment of silence.

"Talk dirty to me." Alison said.

"Ah, Alison your on speaker." Kevin said. Alison and Kevin always put on that they had a thing. But they were just really good friends who looked out for each other.

"Right, sorry. what do you need?"

"If I give you a phone would you be able to track a number down for us please?"

"Ah, that depends. I can try but it'll probably be hard. But I'll give it a try. Bring it in to me and I'll see what I c an do."

"Great. Be in a few." Kevin said before hanging up. Sango walked passed Kevin out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" he called after her.

"I need to get to a doctor..." she said walking out. Obviously too upset to stay around and deal with this. She wanted to but she had to get to the doctor first in order to focus on this case.

_~Hour later~_

"Ms. Tajiya, I must say. For someone who is working very hard you have been missing a lot of things about yourself." Doctor Thomas said.

"This case is very important to me and my team. I haven't had time for myself."

"Yes well, I'm afraid you'll have to take time off from the case for a while because your pregnant."

Sango's face turned even whiter when he said that. "No! How can _that_ be! My hus- partner pulled out before..."

"Sometimes that method doesn't always work."

Sango sighed. She was to mad at herself that she let this happen to care about taking time off.

After leaving the doctor's office Sango went back to the system.

"What did you just say?" Miroku asked getting up dropping papers.

"I'm pregnant."

Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry Sango."

"Don't be! I'll still work on this case...from behind the desk." she said. Normally Miroku would protest against that but Emma walked in.

"Alison found something. Guessing it didn't take her _that_ long to trace the numbers on your phone. Seems Markus was in Oregon, La pine. Not too far from the Three Rivers."

"That's not too far from here." Sango said.

"Chief wants us to go up together while he stays here with Alison in case Kristen calls again."

Sango nodded and walked out to the car with everyone. Ian and Sango rode together while Emma and Miroku rode together in different cars

After hours went buy of being in the car they finally came to a stop.

"Gosh, who'd to think it would be a long ride."Emma said getting out. Sango had fallen asleep on the ride.

"What now?" Ian asked. "We should go look around, see if anyone has seen anything out of the ordinary." Miroku said.

Sango was so stressed out that she could hardly focus much on the case. Out of the blue her stomach started to hurt really bad bringing her to her knees. But before Sango could call for any help her phone ranged. Before she could say anything a muffled scream came from the other end along with crying.

"Where are they?" Sango asked.

"I'll give you a hint. You turn yourself over and I'll let the baby and girl go...alive." Markus said.

Sango sighed. She would do anything to save Kristen and that baby. She had no choice.

"Okay..." she said after a moment of hearing the screams in the background. Markus laughed and then sighed. "Good girl. How about we meet in California and I'll take it from there? Say...Tomorrow?"

"Fine...I just want the girl and baby safe and alive." she said before he hung up. Sango dropped her phone and sighed.

"Sango wha-- are you okay?" Emma asked helping her up.

"Yeah I just tripped and fell." she lied. Emma shrugged," well, we're all going up to Cali because since he did take Kiyoshi there maybe we could find something."

Sango nodded, "Okay."

After ten hours in the car they had all had enough.

"I'm not getting back in that car." Emma said getting out. "I don't care rather you guys leave me here. I'm not." The rest of the team just laughed.

Just before walking into a tall building Sango's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Tajiya! I am so glad I caught you. I've been trying to reach you for hours. But I have somewhat good news. You're not pregnant. I got _your_ test results mixed up with another ladies test. You are not pregnant." he said sounding out of breath. Sango sighed of relief.

"Then what do _I truly_ have then?" she asked.

"Food poisoning. Nothing more. Just make sure to drink lots of liquids and you should be fine by next week maybe."

"Thank you." she said before hanging up. Sango was just about to go tell Miroku but she heard something from behind her. When she turned around she came face-to-face with a gun.

"Hello Agent." Markus said. "Come with me." he said pulling her arm. It was pretty late getting dark so no one would see them. Once they were out of sight Sango turned around and punched him. He flew back yet got on his feet fast. As Sango was pulling out her gun he slapped her across the face sending her to the ground. He got on top of her and she fought back. He pulled her hair to get her to stop and covered her mouth along with her head. Though Sango had no idea where they were going she hit a button on her phone. A panic button that signaled the other team. Just before she could hear her surroundings she heard her team calling for her. She tried making muffled sounds but he tied her hands up and picked her up carrying her back to his van.

Emma was the first to spot her. They shot but missed fearing they would hit Sango. Markus threw her into the car with a thud and an ow from Sango and drove off. The other team followed trying hard to keep up with him. Sango wasn't afraid because she was an agent of the FBI. She knew how to fight and protect herself. She shook her head until the bag flew off. Her hair blocking her eyesight. She blew at it and it fell down her cheek.

"Me and you are going to have tons of fun baby." Markus said form the front. Sango cursed under her breath. After a few mins of turns and bumps they came to a stop. Markus hopped out and opened the back getting in.

"Where is she?" she asked as he came closer. But Markus just laughed.

"You'll be with them soon enough."

"I swear if you hurt them I'll kill you, you smug bastard!" she said. Markus covered her mouth but she bite him and he stabbed her in the leg. She kicked him in the face with her shoes. She was wearing heels today. He dragged her out the car by her hair. She hit the ground and groaned in pain. He dragged her to a barn. It smelled horrible. Almost like dead bodies. Then Sango looked around only to find it was a barn full of dead bodies. He was keeping them...For what reasons Sango couldn't care. He kissed her on the forehead and told her to stay. As he walked out Sango sighed. Where her team was she had no idea nor did she care at the moment. She pulled out her knife from her shoes and tried to cut the rope. Only helped a little. Her wrists were starting to bleed as she twisted them. After a while of twisting she could finally feel the rope loosen.

Sango got up and took out her gun. She knew he wasn't too far gone so she had to be sure. That was when she heard screaming. She knew it was Kristen. Sango got out her phone and called Emma.

"Where are you?!" Emma damned sounding frantic.

"Old barn but--."

"We know _that_ but there are so many barns where you're at. We followed his car but somehow lost him in the mist of the trees." Emma said.

"This barn is...well it's black. Somewhere in the back. Trust me, all the barns might be colored but there is only one black barn. Look for it!" she said before hanging up. She could hear footsteps approaching. She backed up into a shaded part and waited still holding her gun tight.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are my sweet, sweet, sweet darling." Markus said with a sword in his hands. It was obvious he liked torturing girls before killing them. Sango couldn't help but notice all the blood around her. She felt so bad for all these girls...All girls too.

Sango picked up a large wood and walked up behind Markus slowly. When he turned around she wacked him across the head with hit. He hit the ground and didn't move. She had to find Kristen and the baby.

She started out the barn towards the screaming. Her own leg screaming in pain from being stabbed. When she finally opened the barn she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her heart almost stopped and for a split second she almost dropped her gun and cried...


	6. Chapter 6

"Help! Help me Sango!" Kristen cried. She was moving slowly towards a chopper. Other body parts hanging up around her.

"Dear God." Sango said to herself. This had possibly be the worst crime scene she has ever seen on her time of working as in FBI. Just as she was going towards Kristen she screamed and Sango turned around. Markus had woken up and hit her sending her into an out state. Sango tried to get up but the room was spinning. She could tell she was losing some blood. Her gun knocked out of her hand. But she wasn't going to give up. She finally got balance on herself and kicked Markus off his feet. She got up and ran for her gun. She shot him twice in the legs. But he shot her back. Sango then went to take cover. She didn't have much time before Kristen would be sliced into two! Markus fired and Sango fired. She was starting to feel lightheaded. Losing too much blood. Markus had run out of bullets and Sango used this as a time to try and save Kristen. She started pressing every button that said off. She accidently hit one switch that turned the lights off. It all went dark and she finally it the button that saved Kristen from being killed. Sango was more aware of her surroundings that the lights were off. She flipped it on to be surprised Markus standing right over her. He hit her with the same wood she hit him with and she went down. her hair covered in blood covering her face. She groaned and tried to get up. He hit her to hard for her to even regain consciousness. He was about to finish her off when he was shot.

Emma, Miroku, and Ian both shot him. Markus went down still not giving up. But Ian fired one last time at him in the head. He was gone.

Ian sighed and Miroku hurried over to Sango while Emma went over to Kristen who was crying hysterical.

"Sango!" Miroku called out to her. "you're going to be okay." he said. But amazingly Sango stood up not realizing it.

"Where's the baby?" Emma asked. Sango started toward the door and listened then turned around and looked over where Ian was standing. Something was falling from a tree...No, not something but _someone._

"No!" she screamed running towards the tree catching the baby before it hit the ground. It was then she became unconscious.

_~4days later~_

Sango woke up to a bright light. Many voices around her. It annoyed her just a little. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Sango." Both Emma and Miroku said at the same time. "Your awake."

Sango took in a deep breath and half laughed. She couldn't believe that this case was _finally over._

After minutes of actually _waking_ up Sango sat up and sighed.

"Kristen and the baby...They want to see you." Miroku said.

"Oh Agent Sango! Thank you for saving me!" Kristen said hugging her tight. "Thank you."

"It's my job."

"But you almost got killed...for _me_ and the _baby."_ Kris said. Sango never liked to brag. She always stayed humble. "Which is why...I think Kiyoshi would want you to...take care of her daughter."

"What?" Sango said in disbelief.

"Well, everyone talked it over and...well I could watch her whenever you have to go to work. But you saved her so I think Kiyoshi _would_ want you to have her...No I'm _sure_ she would want that."

Sango tried not to cry.

"And, I'm wanting to ask you. Would you marry me?" Miroku asked taking her hand. Sango couldn't help but to let the tears flow just a little. she turned to Kristen and smiled. "Yes." she turned to Miroku," yes."

Emma, Kevin, Ian, and Alison couldn't help but to smile at this wonderful moment.

"What will you name her?" Emma asked.

"I think...Kiyoshi Claire Ming Yu." Sango said smiling at Kristen.

Days passed for Sango and the team as it was finally time to make a public announcement.

"I'm Agent Sango from the BAU team and just a couple of days ago my team and I rescued a teenage girl and a baby from dying. It has been a long and hard case to try and crack. But we finally did it. I refuse to release any name of the girl that we rescued. Her friend Kiyoshi Ming Yu was killed, raped, and tortured by a man named Markus. He would rape them and then before killing them torture very slowly. Kiyoshi was pregnant at the time of her kidnapping. Her baby girl is safe and alive and very healthy and has been adopted by a loving couple. Markus was killed and his partner is in jail. A lot of people have been worried but may I say there is no need to worry anymore. The BAU has named this case _What lies beneath the dark._"

"May we ask who adopted the baby girl?" a reporter asked.

"And what did the tattoo on the killers arm say?" another asked.

"The tattoo one Markus's arm read _Master of Killing._ And as for the baby girl." Sango trailed off looking at Kevin not knowing if she should say or not. Kevin nodded in response.

"The information has not been released yet on who adopted that baby. But she is named after her birth mother, Kiyoshi Ming Yu."

Everyone sighed and after a few hours of answering Q everyone finally went home.

"Sango why didn't you tell them?" Emma asked walking beside her.

Sango stopped and sighed thinking about it. "Because... I don't want everyone knowing my business. And Kiyoshi...well as she grows older she'll understand why I didn't say anything."

Emma looked at Sango and shrugged. In a way she understood why Sango didn't say anything.

As the months passed the team w as still working on cases and as Kristen had said she would still watches Kiyoshi whenever Sango and Miroku had a case. Sango didn't really trust anyone but Kristen since she does know her in a way. Kiyoshi grew and Miroku loved her as if she was his own.

"Mommy loves Kiyoshi." Kristen said to the baby. Kristen was known as the aunt of Kiyoshi since she did know Ming Yu herself. "The world loves baby Kiyoshi." she said holding the baby up. Kiyoshi smiled and pulled Kristen's hair hard.

"Ow! Kiyoshi, no pulling the hair." she said pouting but Kiyoshi just giggled. "I love baby Kiyoshi." she said kissing her cheek.

The case was over and now they could all rest in peace. Kristen still thought about Kiyoshi. But she also knew that she was still with her and that was all that mattered. She would never be forgotten...

Sango walked through the door after a few minutes later. "I'm home!" she called from the door.

"Mommy's home!" Kris said looking at Kiyoshi.

"Thanks for babysitting her Kristen." Sango said sitting next to her on the sofa.

"No problem. I love doing it."

Sango lend in and hugged Kristen tight.

"Thank you." Kristen said.

"No, thank _you_...Your apart of this family now. Your always welcomed over anytime. Night or day. You have the key. This is your home too." Sango said looking at her smiling. It meant a lot to Kristen to hear this. She was a part of the family! She hugged Sango again before leaving even though she would be back tomorrow. It always stung just a little to part from _this_ family to go back to her family. Though she knew she'd be back. And until then, she'd keep them all in her heart forever.

_**~The End~**_

**Finally the end of WLBTD! Thanks to all who read this and loved it! I love you all for reading and becoming a fan of my work! ****3**


End file.
